Fallout
by Emily-at-random
Summary: The members of SC are now living in a world with titans, As they struggle to keep safe what most important to them. Amuto, And the regular pairings. Killing the titans is no easy task though, it's even tougher trying to defend the ones you love while stomaching betrayal. We All Must Stay Alive. Warning: Gore, drama & death. Life is full of despair
1. A quick tester

**Emmalee-san: this idea just came to me.**

**Amu: but aren't you working on another fanfic?**

**Emmalee-san: yeah I'm working on it. but this idea... I couldn't let it slip by... I'll work on both promise.**

**Ikuto: Mhhhmm Liar.**

**Emmalee-san: Shut up.**

**Amu: Emmalee-san doesn't own attack on titan or shugo chara, if she did-**

**Ikuto: We'd all be doomed.**

~Hell begins~

The rumbling of footsteps, pounding closer the nearing death. but I can't move, fear has frozen me. My heart pounds and I feel like throwing up. their faces, it's large emotionless eyes, creepy grin, deformed body. a cold-hearted murder.

_The sunlight streams in my window. "Onee-chan" Ami shakes me awake, immediately I know something's not right. Her usually cheerful and carefree voice is quaking with fear. I'm alert, wide awake. "Ami, what is it?" There is panic in my chest that won't disappear. "They got Mumie and Papa" she crys and hugs me. "They?" A shadow passes in front of my window blocking out the sunlight. Oh my god, it's one of them! "Scawee monshter" I scoop up Ami as fast as I can just as it's hand comes through the window. shattering the glass. "ONEE-CHAN" the five-year old screams and I topple rolling down the stairs. Ami tumbles out of my arms and lands a foot away from me on the ground. It's huge hand grabs her, she wails, crying hysterically and thrashing about, fighting for her life. I grab a kitchen knife and stab the hand that holds my precious little sister captive. It, the titan, screams inhumanly shaking our tiny home. but it hangs on to Ami, I can't free her it's too strong!_

_"ONEE-CHAN SAVE ME!" she screams as the titan holds her just above its damn grinning mouth. the scariest part is that their expressions never change. "NO" I scream insanely, but there is nothing I can do. "I DON'T WANT DIE!" the titan drops my precious angelic little sister into it's mouth AND SWALLOWS HER WHOLE! "No... GOD NOOOO!" The pain, I can't stand it, it hurts so badly. Ami is gone, she was eaten by that demonic creature. tears flow freely down my face, blood spatters over my pink hair. that thing from hell reaches for me. "no..." I don't want to live anymore, my body has given up, but... I don't want to die... my heart is telling me to live. to fight. I dodge it's hand, jumping into the corner near the washroom. It kicks the wall down, wood and plaster fly in chunks everywhere, the ceiling caves down, trapping the titan for a moment. I escape outside, to the storm cellar. I use all my strength to wrench the doors open. suddenly a ceiling beam tumbles down crushing my leg. I feel something warm and sticky, crimson blood oozes out from under the beam. the pain tells me that without a doubt my leg is broken. Footsteps. louder and closer. Panicking I look up. It's coming towards me with it's terrifying grin and blood stained face._

I cringe. today is the death of Hinamori Amu, loved by few, hated by most. now I'm going to die. It starts running towards me, panic engulfs me and a violent scream tears from my throat. I close my eyes as it lifts up the beam and picks me up with both of it's hands. it reeks of death and blood, hundreds of lives devoured in it's large mouth. I close my eyes, I can't let the titan's face be the last thing I see. I envision Ami, sweet little Ami in her pink Lolita dress, a large smile is plastered over her babyish face as she let's out carefree laughter, her brunette hair shining, brown eyes filled with sparkles of innocence. My mom laughing as she adjusts her glasses, her shiny black hair tied back. she stands arm in arm with my crazy dad, the corners of his eyes crinkle up as his goofy grin plasters unto his face. _Yes, now I can be with my family _A slicing noise breaks me out of my reverie and I feel myself falling as the monster crashes to the ground, I'm still in it's hand and the impact is bone jarring.

Coughing I lay on the ground coughing. There is someone on top of the head that belongs to the now dead titan. I look up through the haze, my heart aches from loss. I glimpse Blue hair and a flashing sword. _Could this be my savior? or am I already dead..._

**Emmalee-san: sooo whatcha think?**

**Amu: uhhhmmmm...**

**Ikuto: So short.**

**Emmalee-san: of course it is. I'm seeing if anyone likes it first.**

**Amu & Ikuto: Okai then. Read and Review if you want her to continue writing this.**

**Emmalee-san: Otherwise I'll probably just delete this and move onto another idea...**

**Titan: *Comes running out of nowhere***

**Emmalee-san: Holy (Censored) It's an aberrant everybody RUN!**

**Everyone: *Runs away as fast as they possibly can***


	2. The nightmare begins

**Emmalee-san: I've decided to continue this fanfic, due to the reviews I never expected to get, especially because the tester was so crappy. Thank you so much for reviewing ^^ That means a lot, I'll try to improve this story thanks to you~**

**Yaya: This is the actual first chapter, Yaya knows because Emmie-chan told Yaya so!**

**Kukai: pfft emmie...**

**Emmalee-san: That's what my little sister calls me.**

**Amu: It's better than what her Mum used to call her.**

**Kukai: Oh really *grins* what was it?**

**Amu: it was bo-**

**Emmalee-san: *slaps hand over Amu's mouth* Anyway thanks for reviewing even though my writing sucks. I don't own shugo chara nor attack on titan! **

**Amu: mmf..**

In this formidable world there is no such word as escape. You are never completely free, there is still a barricade of decisions, emotions and pressures throughout. Hope that existed was a tiny flicker compared to the overwhelming strain of depression. surviving without having your light blow away is a great feat, though not considered so by many. each day we hold onto promises of yesterday looking towards the future with a new hope, that is unfortunately empty. Strength was simply an illusion created by mankind, giving false bravery and security. there was no real vigilance in this belief, however still pressing on with an empty hope, Mankind was doomed.

_Enclosed darkness, It was cold, the wind was chilling her petite form as a hot and cold pain burst from her leg. silence, how odd, she was sure there had been voices. Unbearable, did this even exist, was it a dream, a figment of imagination? She shivered despite herself, the world seemed so hopeless _"Mama, Papa, Ami..." _The injured pinkette lay there as the light drained out of her eyes turning dull and blank. the pain in her leg dimmed in comparison to the rift created inside her heart. She wished to die, the pain was terrible._

"Ichigo-head" Amu turned looking up blurrily at the figure addressing her. The blue cropped figure jumped skillfully down off the titan's now disintegrating head. she gave a blank stare in his direction ignoring the searing pain in her right leg. As he approached Amu caught a glimpse of his Survey corps uniform. He stalked over and with much effort heaved the beam off her leg. she gritted her teeth as air hit the open wounds making it sting. still she didn't respond to anything. The stranger pulled out a medical kit and began to gently take care of Amu's leg which was snapped in half. The bubblegum top wanted to yell at him, tell him to leave her be, to let her die. but all that came out was a small squeak as he stabilized her leg using a flat board from the rubble and some old clothes. it was a simple makeshift cast but yet enough that her leg would stay together. once he was finished he turned back to Amu, squatting down in front of her he looked into her dull eyes. "I'm going to take you somewhere you can get medical attention okay." He spoke in his deep voice, his amethyst eyes looking into her honey gold ones. She stared back at him before slowly shaking her head. His strong arms lifted her gently, even so she had to bite back a cry as pain erupted like lightning up her spine. "Ita" she squeaked. The blue haired man held her to him with his arm around her waist, the old Amu would've blushed but right now all she did was look straight ahead and keep her leg as limp as possible to avoid spasms of sharp pain that fired through her leg. firing his manuever gear He swung in between the houses, running across a couple of roofs and avoiding Titans. Amu felt the wind whip into her face, it carried the stench of those monsters and the reeking of blood and death. She closed her eyes wishing this was all a dream although she could never be so lucky as to wish this all, hard reality away. Amu thought of her parents and Ami, people she could never get back in her life.

There was a bone jarring jolt, Amu's eyes snapped open. fear paralyzed her as she saw the seen before her, one of those beasts had gripped one of the lines. the stranger who was saving her couldn't do anything, not while holding her. One hard tug and they tumbled, crashing to the stone pavement. Screaming, she was screaming in pain, her leg pooling blood. He was unconscious and the Titan was getting closer each second. her heart gripped in terror. a large ground shaking step sent something gleaming fly into the air, it landed directly by her waist and she realized it was one of the swords that the soldiers carried, feebly she reached out her arm in a pathetic attempt to capture the weapon. _Pound Stomp Stomp Stomp _It was getting closer, the twisted face wore an unnatural smile that remained unchanging, the sadonicness was extremely unnerving. Amu broke into a cold sweat, the panic rose inside her chest. _Just a little closer..._ Her body jolted up the ground trembled, still she was nearly there. _An inch, just one more inch. _A large crash, her jaw snapped almost biting her tongue and her teeth clanking painfully together. cringing, Amu's hand touched cold steel. The 'thing' was picking up the bluette who was by now barely conscious. Amu's hand gripped the end of the steel sword tightly. she rose up as far as she could, using all her strength she hurled it into the air. _I can't see anyone else die..._"DORIAAAA!" The scream bursted through her parched throat and she heaved the weapon at the creature. through blurry vision she watched the sword lodge into it's hand, letting out a roar the man-eater dropped it's victim who landed on a nearby roof scattering shingles off the edge. blood spurted from the wound, crimson spattered everywhere. Amu now had the Titan's full attention, turning it's ugly head it advanced slowly towards her forgetting it's previous target. _Save a life. _Ragged breathing, precipitation rolled down her face, tear stained cheeks. _It's over. _Squeezing her eyes shut tight she felt like throwing up. It bent over gripping her limp arm. Amu's Heart sunk to the pit of her stomach. _I DON'T WANT TO DIE! _Trembling she refused to let it's face be the last thing she saw. It never came, instead there was a slashing sound and Amu was instantly dropped. One golden eyed cracked open. A blonde was at the roof shouting someones name repeatedly. "Ikuto! Ikuto! IKUTO!" her twin tails whipped back and forth as she tried to wake the teenage boy. Finally he shot bolt upright. "Utau i'm not dead cut it out" he frowned at her. relived she stopped hugging him. Suddenly she noticed Amu, dropping to the ground she stalked over to Amu. "so you're the person he was trying to save, who exactly are you?" The pinkette couldn't answer, her vision was foggy and her mind felt crammed with cotton. The other girl with Amethyst eyes was suddenly concerned. "I'm fi-" Amu swayed dizzily. "Oi!" the last thing she saw was the boy named Ikuto running towards her before everything turned black. She lost all conciousness.

_Carousels in the sky. that we shape with our eyes. under shade sillouettes casting shade crying rain. Can we fly do I stay. We could lose, we could fail. Either way options change, chances fail, trains derail. 30 minutes, a blink of an eye. 30 minutes, to all our life's. 30 minutes, to make up my mind. 30 minutes, to whisper your name. 30 minutes, , to shoulder the blame. 30 minutes, of bliss, 30 lies. 30 minutes, to finally decide, _{A/n: Lyrics by t .A.T.u}

Whispers, penetrating the dark cloud that hung heavily in her mind. A spasm of pain shot up her injured leg. _"Onee-chan." A gentle voice echoed inside the corriders of the rosette's mind. "A-Ami?" Amu gulped, her palms sweaty. it was utterly dark, nothing could be seen. "Onee-chan." Ami's voice changed from sweetness to an eerie voice that sounded sadistic."Ami where are you?" Amu yelled in panic, shivers went up her spine. "I'm not here, you left me Onee-chan, you let me die." Ami's voice was filled with hatred. "No! I wasn't strong enough, I couldn't save you, I'm so sorry Ami." Silence... "Ami?" The silence was scary, it was ominous, if this had been a movie instead of reality there would have probably been scary music playing in the backround. {A/N: Just imagine the creepy music from the anime 'Another' :3} Suddenly Amu heard a thump, something was at her feet. A gasp escaped her throat, Twisted and crimson covered, was Ami's decapitated head. The now dirty yellow eyes of the cracked head blink and looked up, it's torn mouth formed into a satanic grin. "Onee-chan." Ami's head cooed. Amu trembled unable to tear her eyes away, her feet rooted to the spot. "I hate you." Something flew at Amu's face. red blurred her vision, along with the sound of sadistic cackling. _"Ami!" Amu shot up and winced, her head slid back down to her pillow. _It was just a dream, but it felt so real. _Suddenly Amu realized that she wasn't the only one in the room. Other unfamiliar faces were gathered around only two were oddly familiar. they were the faces of Ikuto and that blonde girl with the twin tails. Several other people were there too, A blond girly looking guy, There was a purple haired girl but on closer inspection she realized that she wasn't a she at all, but was indeed a boy. _Scary._ A petite girl with long blonde hair stood next to the girl, er guy. A auburn haired boy was sitting next to her with a goofy grin plastered across his face which unnerved Amu for a few seconds before she returned to her cool disposition. They all must've realized she was staring at them because the purple head guy suddenly cleared his throat. "Ahem, Are you feeling okay?" He asked polietly, Amu felt uncomfortable so she merely nodded in response. He shifted before giving a soft smile. "Good, I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko, it's nice to meet you." Amu nodded yet again, she didn't feel like speaking just yet. The petite girl stepped forward. "Mashiro Rima." her cute voice was short and clipped, like she'd rather not be here. The pikette blinked. Girly boy introduced himself and might I add it was very formal, "Hello, I am Hotori Tadase, very pleased to meet you." He reminded Amu of a prince in an odd unfairytale way. Twin tails confidently jutted her hip out and put her hand on her waist, amethyst eyes flashing. "Tsukiyomi Utau, that's my Nee-san Ikuto." She jutted out her thumb towards the boy in the corner, a smirk danced across his lips and his amethyst eyes contained amusement as he seemed to be studying Amu.

"Well, are you mute or something? Can't you talk." Utau remarked rudely earning a sharp glare from Nagihiko. Amu coughed softly which broke Utau and Nagi from their little glaring contest; they turned to face her expectantly. "I'm... Amu, Hinamori Amu." she spoke softly but everyone seemed to hear her. "What were you doing out in the streets Hinamori?" Rima narrowed her eyes and waited for an explanation. Amu felt her cool'n'spicy facade slip over her, because of her lack of social skills it resulted in her creating a fake personality that made a rift between her and the other kids. other kids wanted to get close to 'cool'n'spicy' Amu not who she really was, but she didn't want those kind of friendships, the rest avoided her and watched from afar. thus Hinamori Amu had never had real friends in her life, because no one bothered to look past the mask. Feeling it once again slip over herself Amu inwardly groaned knowing what was to come. "I was taking a walk with a bunch of monsters for the heck of it." Her voice was laced with sarcasm and she rolled her eyes. Everyone looked shocked at her sudden attitude chance. Hotori stood there opening and closing his mouth in shock, like a fish. If Amu weren't in such circumstances she would have burst out laughing, but she remained completely quiet and gave them all inquiring glances almost as if asking them what the heck was wrong. "Point taken." Rima returned before Utau cut in with a grumble. "You aren't very subtle are you." Utau put her other hand on her hip leaning haughtily and sizing the petite girl up. "Neither are you miss." Amu remarked flatly shrugging utau off. "You, you little-" Utau lit up like a firework in july. no one had ever had the guts to talk back to her, she never expected this puny girl to be so strong. Amu stared boredly at the red girl next to her. Ikuto who had been silent the whole time watched the scene with amusement in his midnight orbs, a smirk danced across his lips, he was impressed this little bubblegum could make his sister flare up so easily, it took a lot to get under her skin. _This is interesting, very interesting indeed. _Kukai led Utau to a corner trying to calm her rage. Tadase stepped in. "Hinamori-san, pardon me for asking but where might your family be?" Amu was shocked, no one had ever cared enough about her, not anyone outside the family at least. because she was the strong Hinamori Amu. her face must have mirrored her emotions because Tadase suddenly started getting very nervous. "I beg your pardon, that was not my place to as-" "It's fine." Amu cut off the blond who was once again speechless. "They've gone away." Amu looked out the window and stared at the scenery below. "They died." She stated blandly not looking at any of them. "O-oh I'm so sorry." Tadase fidgeted nervously, awkwardly he shifted from one foot to the other trying to think of something to say.

Nagihiko quickly changed the topic sensing the rosette's discomfort. "How is your leg?" Amu blinked and looked down at her casted leg which was elevated into the air. "It;s fine." she mumbled barely audible. Nagihiko smiled kindly, just as quickly as had Kukai left the group he returned. "Hinamori you're a strong one." he remarked grinning widely. the bubblegum snapped her head up from where she was gazing out the window. "Excuse me?" she gave Souma a 'Are you even from this planet' look. Kukai rubbed the back of his neck and gave out a nervous laugh. "well, what I mean is not just anyone has the guts to attack a titan, especially not in your condition. You have a lot of courage to do that, especially to save Ikuto." Kukai's grin maximized twice the size it had been. Amu nodded numbly. _Me? strong? I doubt it. _Amu stifled a yawn as she saw Ikuto in the corner watching her. "Oi, stop staring at me, it's creepy." Amu snapped glaring at the blue headed boy. He raised his eyebrow, a large smirk slid across his handsome face. "I'm not staring." his voice purred silkily. "Yes you are." Amu retorted crossing her arms under her chest, she was shocked by how catlike this boy was, _Looks like a perverted Neko to me._ Amu's thoughts wandered off, soon she was once again staring out the window thinking of her lost family and her future ahead. she was so worried and deeply immensed in thought that she never noticed someone sneak up beside her. "You look lost in thought _Amu." _A deep voice whispered huskily next to her ear, warm breath tickled her ear and she jumped."What do you want weirdo?" She glared at Ikuto who seemed to enjoy her discomfort. "Aww don't be so mean _Amu_ I was only bringing you back to earth where the rest of us are." He chuckled as the girl's cheeks tinted a slight shade of red. "Shut up pervert neko." Amu glowered, in a swift movement she pushed against his chest, the neko boy fell from where he had been sitting on the edge of the bed to the floor, where he fell with a satisfying thump and an irritated "Ita." that followed the suit. Snickers resounded across the room, even Utau was chuckling, however their chuckles died along with their amusement when Ikuto shot a deadly glare in all of their directions. "Heh sorry." Giggled Utau who was the only one not afraid of her nii-chan. "Apologize." Ikuto sent Amu a half-hearted glare, inside he was even more impressed by this girl who had been the first to reject him, she was so.. _fascinating._ "What for?" Amu looked stubbornly at the blue haired boy, she didn't feel like apologizing one bit, especially not to this guy. "Well, first you called me names, I'm not a cat. and you pushed me Amu, that hurt~" He gave her a fake pout which made her puff out her cheeks cutely. "You deserved it, I didn't permit you to be so familar with me, besides you do act like a cat." Glowering Amu bopped him on the head, but he grabbed her arm pulling her uncomfortably close to himself. "What the hell?" Amu wriggled and he simply wore the usual smirk. "_Amu_." he purred seductively. "If I'm a neko, then I guess that makes you a kawaii little strawberry." Amu blushed redder than a strawberry. "Shut up." she shoved away from him trying to control her blush. Utau stared at Amu for awhile. "I like you." she said descisively. "Er, okay..." Amu sweat dropped as everyone else grinned. "Wanna join our group Miss Hinamori?" Nagihiko stuck out his hand. "Just call me Amu." she shook his hand firmly. The deal was done, she already liked this group, and apart from Ikuto's perverseness he wasn't such a bad guy. with a slight smile Amu Hinamori was for the first time in her life accepted.

Nine months later. After cheerful visits from everyone where Utau would talk non-stop of random things, the others interjecting their own short stories, time flew by fast for Amu. She had become best friends with Rima and Utau who were just about as stubborn as her on most points, Kukai and Nagihiko were especially good friends and Amu had gotten used to Ikuto's cat-like self, now they were pretty good friends despite their usual banters. Three years flew by, Amu graduated training and became a member of the survey corps, joining her friends. hate was still harbored towards the beasts that had essentially turned Amu's life around but she held her head high looking towards the future. grief and despair lay ahead but also happiness and the joy of life. All of the group was unaware howerever of the trials that lay ahead.

**Emmalee-san: So really that's all I've got for now, I hope you like it.**

**Amu: Hai! Read and Review Onegai!**

**Emalee-san: Until next time minna~**

**Ikuto: Short-ish, that's what it was =.=**

**Emmalee-san: Yeah I'm sorry, but my whole body is trembling all over for some reason and I can't type anymore.**

**Yaya: Well okay, Yaya hopes you read this!**

**Emmalee-san: MMhhmmm Bai**


	3. A calm calamity

~Unknown POV~

_I felt a tremor run up my body, colliding with the dark clear night sky is a billowing cloud of smoke. nausea wells up, panic explodes inside my chest, I can feel my heart rate speed up at an overwhelming pace. My brothers and Mom are still inside! I drop the load I had been heaving along. The heat increases the closer my body gets to the house, it's in rubble, charred ceiling beams and a scorched fireplace are all that is left in the gray pile of ashes. A squad of officers stand nearby with forlorn looks of their faces, I feel so dizzy but walk up to the nearest one and yank on his sleeve. "Sir, where is my family?" I still remember myself asking him. the words that came next are forever embedded in my heart. He stood over me, a pitying look in his eyes. "I'm sorry son... They're dead." I ran. I can still recall his shouts in the back of my mind, the crushing pain that never left. Grief exploded, the rest of my memories are a blur, I cannot remember anything that happened after that. I lost the ones I loved most that day, I still wish I could have said goodbye._

~Kukai POV~

"kuk.. ukai... KUKAI!" A familiar shrill voice pierces my thoughts. I don't have to look up to know who it is. "Oi, Utau what do you want?" She frowns but a slight trace of a smirk remains on her face. "You were spacing out like Amu does." Utau huffs flipping her usual twin tails, It's been years and she's never changed her hairstyle, the only time she ever puts her hair down is to brush it. Not that I mind, it looks cute. she'd probably turn red and slap me if I told her that though. "Hey!" A pinkette whom I've always considered as a little sister, punches Utau lightly on the arm. "Do not!" Amu and Utau are going at it again, this always happens, they're both so stubborn and are very, I swear deadly scary when they're angry. I should probably stop them before someone gets killed. I step between Utau who is holding Amu by her jacket collar as they glared daggers at each other. My body separates the two. "Hey guys cut it out." Amu relaxes and Utau drops her guard slightly. "What did you need?"

The older blonde shrugs. "Are you feeling okay Kukai?" my 'self adopted' little sister asks, her voice is very soft and I can tell she's worried. "I'm A-okay!" I grin and give Amu a thumbs up to show her there is no problem. Her cheeks puff out, such a cute sister. That's how we both regarded each other as, we both lost our siblings. My older brothers died in a house fire and Amu's little sister was eaten in front of her eyes. Occasionally she calls me Ani and I call her Imoto. {Ani= Older brother. Imoto= Little sister} It fills a small void that was created all those years ago. Looking at her face I see she is not convinced. Grinning I see Ikuto standing nearby and give him a 'Help me please look'. He smirks, teasing Amu is probably his favorite thing or so I noticed. He slinks over near Amu and I turn to discuss strategy attacks with Utau, five seconds later I hear Amu shriek.

"Bakku hentai ofu!" {Back off pervert.} I see Ikuto hugging Amu and Utau synchronizes with me in an eyeroll. how long until they both realize they like each other. I love Utau but she probably dosen't like me back. I feel myself chuckle as Amu screams calling Ikuto 'Kowai neko shonen' and he smirks hugging her tighter and declaring that she's his Ichigo hime. "Kukai! help me!" she yelped and pleads for me to rescue her from my blue haired friend's clutches. Smirking I stuff my hands in my pockets and walk away. "Kyodai O taisetsu! Onegai!" She shrieks and Utau follows me giggling with the same smirk plastered to her pretty face.

~Normal POV~

Amu was still thrashing around in Ikuto's grip but he only tightened it smirking all the while. "Calm down Amu, I've never done anything to you ever now have I?" His voice was serious and the pinkette relaxed slightly. "Well no." she admitted. "But you still make me uncomfortable." Ikuto's tone switched from serious to seductive in an instant. "And why is that _Amu_?" He watched the girl he love squirm uncomfortably. "N-no reason." she stuttered, her blush deepening. "I believe you do have a reason." Amu was completely silent. "Amu... Amu? Oi, Amu!" still she remained completely still and the bluette started to get worried. "Am-" she leaped from his arms catching him by surprise which caused him to let go. Amu turned around sticking out her tounge. "Fooled ya." and with that she turned running. Ikuto stared in shock before a Cheshire cat grin spread over his face. "My little strawberry is getting away." He chuckled before pursuing after her.

"They still have time to mess around.." Rima grumbled while observing the two. Amu was frantically trying to evade Ikuto who gained on her every second. "Relax Rima, we do have a week afterall." Rima sighed. The breeze ruffled her long blonde hair causing it to become slightly rumpled. they all wore casual clothes because the departure wasn't going to be for another week, thus they weren't required to be in uniform. She wore a simple pale green dress that complemented her golden eyes and pale skin tone. It was simply cut with a 'U' neck and a simple white ribbon going around her tiny waist. The petite blonde looked almost angelic with her round face pointed towards the warm sun, eyes closed, a ghost of a smile on her lips. Nagihiko couldn't help but think how pretty she was. "Ri-" "Hmm?" "Nevermind." Nagi knew this wasn't the time.

Reluctantly his mind wandered to a past tense. _"You will pay for what you did brother." He lay there, lifeless, a picture of living hopelessness. "I will take away your most precious thing." She smirked, they sat in a bare little storeroom. "Because of you. I will take everything." A once kind-hearted sibling with a heart of stone. "Remember that." Blood pooled to the floor, a leering grin and a bloody knife that clattered to the floor. Then it was silent, door slammed closed. They're bound in chains, hated for a moment in time that they could not control. lost in time, forgotten, erased and a figment of the imagination. Hearts beat no more, life continues onward. The scars never healed._

Engrossed in his ponderings of what has been, Nagihiko didn't hear the quiet footsteps approach behind him, feeling breath on the back of his neck he began to turn around. _Shove_. The violette let out an unmanly screech as he tumbled off the small gazebo. Glaring icily he saw Kukai holding his stomach with uncontrolled laughter. "You scream like a little girl!" His auburn headed friend declared bluntly. A small giggle sounded from Rima's part. Nagi's cheeks burned. picking himself up the prosecute was dead calm, slowly he stalked up the steps. "Souma." eyebrow twitching, Nagi's voice was filled with menace. "Oh sh-" Kukai took off running with Nagi on his heels brandishing a thick tree branch.

_This will be simple. much easier than I thought._

~Back to Amuto *coughs* I mean Amu and Ikuto~

For once in a long time the rosette felt like giggling, brushing stray hair out of her small face Amu managed to stifle it. She had finally ditched Ikuto and was hiding in a nearby tree, it was one of the lower branches. she had a hard time stomaching heights. She watched the confused bluette glance around then walk off to find her in a different area. _Good, I lost him._ Victory was short lived however. "Found you." A husky voice whispered from behind her. Amu jumped out of her skin, Ikuto sat perched on the tree branch behind her. She shrieked and nearly fell out of the tree if it hadn't been for her hooking her legs quickly over the branch. Ikuto walked over to her as if it were an everyday occurence to see the bubblegum head hanging upside down from a tree. She glared at him. "How the hell did you do that?" The midnight haired boy chuckled at her ridiculous state.

"Instincts." He shrugged while she puffed out her cheeks and gave him a look of disbelief. _Cute._ He realized he'd voiced his thoughts out loud, because Amu began stuttering and turned twenty shades of red. "You're blushing." Smirk. Amu blushed even harder. "No, I'm not, all my blood is rushing to my head that's all." Amu began to feel dizzy, she tried carefully getting off the branch put her leg slipped and she plummeted towards the ground. fortunately she never did hit the ground because Ikuto quickly caught her. "You like to fall a lot." He teased making Amu pout.

"Can't help it." She replied stubbornly as she swung herself out from his hold, and landed firmly on the ground. Even though she had gone through so much training, Amu was naturally a bit of a clutz. which might contend a problem when actually fighting. But nevertheless Ikuto was always keeping a watchful eye on her as was everyone else. Tadase had found his childhood friend Lulu demorcerf Yamamato. they hit off instantly, there had been one point where Amu and Tadase almost dated but they were just good friends now.

"You're so stubborn." the bluette teased lightly, amusement shone in his cobalt eyes. "And you're a child." Amu rebuffed, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot. Ikuto fake pouted. "Aww you're so mean to me Amu." He pretended to fake cry, only making the rosette roll her eyes at his antics. "Enough with the crocodile tears, you aren't four," immediately he stopped fake crying and grinned at Amu. "Grow up." His smirk grew wider. "But I _am_ grown up, I'm five years older than you Y'know." He held up five fingers as if that would somehow prove his point. "Well you sure don't act like it." she muttered.

"hn?" Amu looked up to see he was dangerously close to her face. Almost instantly she felt heat rise up as well as tension. His eyes held an unusual amount of seriousness. "Ik-" Amu stopped, her eyes wide as she looked into his own. Everything in the background faded into black as she could feel herself getting lost in those deep blue pools. It was difficult to read all the emotions, like an unpredictable story. His gaze was intense. A blush tinted Amu's cheeks. he leaned forward ever so slightly, now their noses were almost touching. Amu trembled, her gaze still riveted to his face. "Pfft." A chuckle escaped his lips. Ikuto covered his face from uncontrolled laughter. Five seconds later, Amu understood. "IKUTOOOO."

Birds flew up from the trees. Everyone within a three mile radious rolled their eyes. Amu had fallen for it again.

**Emmalee-san: I'm back, so, yeah I'll try to update faster.**

**Ikuto: *Glares***

**Emmalee: *Glares***

**Ikuto: *Glares***

**Emmalee: *Glares***

**Everyone: *Glares***

**Emmalee: Stop glaring at me.**

**Ikuto: You haven't updated in A LONG TIME!**

**Emmalee: I had school. I do have somewhat of an actual life, I was busy**

**Ikuto: You were lazy.**

**Emmalee: How about I drown you in a well.**

**Ikuto: *Smirks* By all means, try me... **

**Emmalee: Come at me Bro *Glares***

**Amu: Okay ENOUGH Please Read and send a review before the Author and Ikuto kill each other!**

**Emmalee: *Glaring at Ikuto***

**Ikuto: *Glaring at Emmalee***

**Amu: CUT IT OUT *Whacks them both* Review if you don't want them to kill each other and want a faster update.**

**A/N: Sorry If my Japaneese is not accurate :P I'm still learning.**

**2 Reviews= Faster Update**


End file.
